<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moon by mildkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758900">moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat'>mildkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>escapril 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On especially bad nights, Hinata would wish on the moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>escapril 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, happy escapril day twenty! as always, the title is the prompt. </p><p>enjoy! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t get something just from wanting it badly enough. Hinata knows this better than anyone. </p><p>Being a shrimp who’s devoted to volleyball is brutal and isolating. He managed to get through junior high with sheer stubbornness and unconditional devotion to playing, but just barely. There’s a lot of blanks in the story he likes to tell. For every outburst of resilience, there’s moments of defeat. A pathetic brand of desperation. </p><p>On especially bad nights, Hinata would wish on the moon. To grow taller, to be faster, to be part of a team. To play like he’s always envisioned it. </p><p>Wishing stars are stupid. They come once every hundred years, or whatever, but that doesn’t make it special. A shooting star doesn’t see how hard you work on something or how badly you want it. Granting your wish, then, was arbitrary, and that doesn’t count. You want something that’s there with you each day, seeing how hard you work for what you want. </p><p><i>Please,</i> he would plead, <i>let me feel what it’s like. Let me have a team, let me hold the ball. Let me fly.</i></p><p>— </p><p>Now, as he lay on the grass and stared up at the stars, he’s wishing on the moon again. This time, though, was most certainly not a bad day. In fact, he would categorize this as a <i>great</i> one. A certain someone, however, was making it hard to focus. “Tobio,” he hisses. </p><p>“Mm?” Kageyama was running his nose along Hinata’s jaw, tangling his fingers in his hair. </p><p>Hinata willed his brain to concentrate. “I’m trying to do something.” </p><p>“Okay.” He continues. </p><p>“I’m serious.” </p><p>“And what is it are you trying to do, exactly?” He presses a kiss below his ear. </p><p>“I’m trying to make a wish.” </p><p>That makes Kageyama stop and look up with him. “On what?” </p><p>“On the moon.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Are you gonna do it too?” </p><p>“What? No. Do you want me to?” </p><p>Hinata laughs. “Only if you want to.” </p><p>“Well, what are <i>you</i> wishing for?” </p><p>A pause. “Are you telling me you can’t come up with your own wish?” </p><p>“Shut up! Whatever.” He pettily turns on his side, away from Hinata.</p><p>Hinata smiles despite himself. He turns and spoons Kageyama, which is only slightly uncomfortable given they’re lying on grass. This, however, gives Hinata an advantage. Lying on the ground like this makes them the same height. “I can tell you,” he murmurs against Kageyama’s nape, “as long as you promise not to tell anyone.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t telling someone ruin your wish?” </p><p>“No. I can make the rules here. No one else wishes on the moon, so I get to have it to myself.” Hinata takes a breath. “I wish to never want to give up.” </p><p>“Lame.” </p><p>“No judgement when we’re wishing on the moon! That’s rule number two. Now you have to tell me yours. Rule number three.” </p><p>“What’s rule number one?” </p><p>“That only I can make the rules.” </p><p>“Sounds tyrannical.” </p><p>“Learned from the best,” Hinata sneers. He can <i>hear</i> Kageyama angrily blush. “So what is it, Tobio?” </p><p>“I also wish that you’ll never want to give up. Two wishes make it more likely to come true, right?” </p><p>“Dummy. Don’t waste your wish on me. I make the rules, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, but Shouyou,” he finally lays on his other side. He’s so close to Hinata that their noses are touching. “I have what I want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! as always, comments/kudos/feedback would be a dream x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>